The disclosure described in this part merely provides background information related to embodiments, and does not constitute the related art.
Generally, semiconductor memory devices, liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic light emitting apparatuses, and the like are manufactured by performing a plurality of semiconductor processes on a substrate so as to deposit and stack a structure having a desired shape.
Examples of semiconductor processes include a process of depositing a prescribed thin film on a substrate, a photolithography process of exposing a selected area of the thin film, and an etching process of removing the thin film from the selected area. These semiconductor processes are performed within a process chamber in which an optimum environment is created for a corresponding process.
Generally, an apparatus for processing a circular substrate, such as a wafer, is placed in the process chamber, and is configured such that a plurality of circular susceptors is mounted on a circular disc, which is larger than the susceptors.
In the substrate processing apparatus, after a substrate is seated on the susceptor, the disc rotates on its axis and the susceptor rotates on its axis and also revolves around the center of the disc. Thereafter, the processing of the substrate is performed in such a manner that a source material is ejected onto the substrate so as to enable the deposition, stacking, or etching of a structure, which has a desired shape, on the substrate.
At this time, an additional device for ejecting air or any other gas is used, in order to allow the susceptor to rotate on its axis. In this case, foreign substances contained in the air or gas may be problematically adsorbed on the substrate, causing defective products.